empirecraftfandomcom-20200222-history
Mainline Quests
D = Diamonds F = Food G = Gold I = Iron S = Stone W = Wood A Faint Hope First story chapter Triggered By Starting game Cost None Reward 250W, 250S, 250I, 250F, 50G Spawns Food Resource Food Resource Build a Farm Triggered By A Faint Hope Cost Build Farm - 60W, 60S, 45I, 35F Reward 100W, 100S, 80I, 75F Spawns Food Storage Food Storage Build the Granary Triggered By Food Resource Cost Build Granary - 45W, 45S, 65I, 30F Reward 75W, 75S, 120I, 60F Spawns To Get Resource To Get Resource Build an Iron Mine, Quarry and Sawmill Triggered By Food Storage Cost Build Iron Mine - 60W, 60S, 30I, 70F Build Quarry - 55W, 30S, 45I, 70F Build Sawmill - 30W, 55S, 45I, 70F Reward 200W, 200S, 160I, 275F Spawns Resource Storage More Resource Food Is Important Resource Storage Build the Warehouse Triggered By To Get Resource Cost Build Warehouse - 45W, 45S, 30I, 30F Reward 175W, 175S, 160I, 160F Spawns Finding Heroes Finding Heroes Build the Tavern Triggered By Food Storage Cost Build Tavern - 100W, 100S, 80I, 120F Reward 150W, 150S, 120I, 160F Spawns First Hero First Hero Recruit first hero Triggered By Finding Heroes Cost Hire hero - 50G for black, 70G for green, 90 for blue Reward 50G Spawns Favorite Game Homeland Defense Magic for Building What's Your Name? Favorite Game Add Empire Craft as a favorite Triggered By First Hero Cost None Reward 25D Spawns Send A Mail Homeland Defense I Build the City Walls and Guard Towers Triggered By First Hero Requires Forge Shop level 2 Cost Build the City Hall - 100W, 100S, 100I, 100F Build the Forge Shop - 130W, 130S, 180I, 80F Upgrade the Forge Shop to level 2 - 190W, 190S, 260I, 115F Build the City Walls - 75W, 90S, 65I, 60F Build the Guard Towers - 85W, 70S, 90I, 45F Reward 250W, 250S, 200I, 150W Spawns The New City Magic for Building Accelerate a building Triggered By Finding Heroes Cost 5D Reward A Builder Queue(1 day) scroll Spawns Magic Building Tech Send A Mail Send a mail to another player Triggered By Favorite Game Cost None Reward 10 Megaphones 100W, 100S, 100I, 50F Spawns None Magic Building Tech Use scroll to open third building slot Triggered By Magic for Building Cost A Builder Queue(1 day) scroll Reward 25D The New City Build the City Hall Triggered By Homeland Defense Cost Already built for Homeland Defense Reward 150W, 150S, 150I, 150F Spawns Command Post Food & Wine Name The City Command Post Build the Command Post Triggered By The New City Cost Build the Command Post - 85W, 100S, 75I, 120F Reward 150W, 150S, 150I, 150F Spawns Strong Soldiers Food & Wine Upgrade the Tavern to level 2 Triggered By The New City Cost Upgrade the Tavern to level 2 - 200W, 200S, 160I, 240F Reward 10D Spawns Gold Coins Flow Strong Soldiers Build the Forge Shop Triggered By Command Post Cost Already built for Homeland Defense Reward 200W, 200S, 200I, 200F Spawns Homeland Defense II Homeland Defense II Upgrade the City Walls and Guard Towers to level 2 Triggered By Strong Soldiers Cost Upgrade the City Walls to level 2 - 110W, 130S, 95I, 85F Upgrade the Guard Towers to level 2 - 125W, 100S, 130I, 65F Reward 350W, 350S, 350I, 250F Spawns Weapon and Armor Homeland Defense Weapon and Armor Upgrade the Forge Shop to level 2 Triggered By Homeland Defense II Cost Already built for Homeland Defense Reward 250W, 250S, 400I, 200F Spawns Base of War Base of War Build the Infantry Barrack Triggered By Weapon and Armor Cost Upgrade the Command Post to level 2 - 130W, 150S, 115I, 180F Build the Infantry Barrack - 250W, 200S, 350I, 165F Reward 300W, 300S, 350I, 300F Spawns Recruitment Guard Infantry Recruitment Recruit a First Foot Fighter Triggered By Base of War Cost Depends on race Reward 19 more First Foot Fighters Spawns Army Formation Army Formation Assign Troops to a hero Triggered By Base of War Cost None Reward 20 more First Foot Fighters Spawns Ready for Off Ready for Off Assign 20 Troops to a hero Triggered By Army Formation Cost None Reward 30 more First Foot Fighters Spawns Horn of War Lock the Target Lock the Target Use the Mark function Triggered By Ready for Off Cost None Reward 50G Spawns High Morale High Morale Purchase an Attack Rune then use it Triggered By Lock the Target Cost 30D Reward DEF Rune(1 day) Spawns Impregnable Defense Impregnable Defense Use your Defense rune Triggered By High Morale Cost A DEF Rune(1 day) Reward 30D Horn of War Attack a devil force Triggered By Ready for Off Cost None Reward A Wooden Chest and a Wooden Key Spawns Trophy Trophy Open a Wooden Chest Triggered By Ready for Off Cost None Reward 20 First Foot Fighters 5 Wooden keys Spawns The Holy City The Holy City Enter the Force Allies Headquarters in the Holy City Triggered By Trophy Cost None Reward +100 Freedom Front Reputation Spawns Trial Path of Worshippers Trial Attack a Devil troop, a Harpy troop and a Merman troop Triggered By The Holy City Cost None Reward +500 Exploit Spawns Corporal Corporal Get the military rank of Corporal Triggered By Exploit has reached 500 from the Trial Cost None Reward The military rank of Corporal Spawns Knowledge of the Enemy Military Rank - Responsibility Daily Quest - Daily Greetings Daily Quest - The Fairy Stone Knowledge of the Enemy Enter the Training Camp of the Holy City Triggered By Corporal Cost None Reward +50 Freedom Front Reputation Spawns Development Final Guide Development Upgrade the City Hall to level 2 Triggered By Knowledge of the Enemy Cost TBD Reward 300W, 300S, 300I, 300F Spawns Open The Eyes No Limits on Reserve Open The Eyes Build the Union Chamber Triggered By Development Cost Build the Union Chamber - 600W, 700S, 450I, 550F Reward 750W, 650S, 750I, 700F Spawns Solid Supporters Solid Supporters Join or create a union Triggered By Open The Eyes Cost None Reward 100G Spawns Crisis from the Rear Area Union's Duty Crisis from the Rear Area Enter the Force Allies Headquarters in the Holy City Triggered By Solid Supporters Cost None Reward +100 Freedom Front Reputation Spawns City Caltilar City Caltilar Enter the City Hall of Caltilar Triggered By Crisis from the Rear Area Cost None Reward +100 Caltilar Reputation 100G Spawns Clear up the Path Clear up the Path Defeat Devil Union troops 5 times Triggered By City Caltilar Cost None Reward +300 Caltilar Reputation 3 Leather Keys Spawns Award and Invitation Award and Invitation Go to the Holy Hall of the Holy City Triggered By Clear up the Path Cost None Reward +2000 Appraisal +100 Divine Order Reputation Spawns Knight Knight Receive the noble title of Knight Triggered By Award and Invitation Requirements Appraisal:2000 Population:100 Level of your hero:10 Rank: Corporal Reward 100G tax a day 20% increase in the Granary capacity Spawns Knight Union's Duty Finish 1 union quest Triggered By Solid Supporters Cost Cost of union quest Reward 1 Union badge 20 union contribution Spawns Power of Friends Power of Friends Build the Posthouse Triggered By Solid Supporters Cost Build the Posthouse - 400W, 400S, 310I, 430F Reward 500W, 500S, 500I, 500F Final Guide Recharge 2 diamonds Triggered By Knowledge of the Enemy Cost $$$ Reward Lots of loot Category:Quests